<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musings by terrypythonjones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247330">Musings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrypythonjones/pseuds/terrypythonjones'>terrypythonjones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monty Python RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Monty Python</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrypythonjones/pseuds/terrypythonjones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me simply dreaming about Terry Jones</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terry Jones/Author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Romantically musings about Terry and me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up. The sun shines through the window. I raise myself on one elbow and look on the sleeping man beside me. Dark curls frame his beautiful face. He is still asleep. Carefully I start to play with on of his locks. His hair feels soft. He stirs. I withdraw my hand. I watch him, take in the fine features of his face. I want to touch it. Gently I stroke over on of his dark eyebrows. He frowns. I don´t want to wake him. I lay down again, but never stop watching. I get bored. Ever so soft I brush his neck with my lips. A smile flickers about his face. I slip my tongue across his neck. He hums. I nuzzle the spot behind his ear. He opens his eyes and smiles at me. Warmth spreads in my stomach. He pulls me close to him and we kiss........</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>